Recurvata Aequilibritas
by Sol D. Mars
Summary: We were sent here for a reason. But not the first. He was only brought here for entertainment. And just how many others are there? To make up for their mistake, they brought us here. But the mission doesn't matter... Be it Ylisse, Plegia, Valm, surviving is the only thing that matters. And that won't be easy, since not all of them are supporting our mission. A FE13 Self-Insert.
1. A flying Ex-Admiral saves my Life

**Thank you for checking out my story! This is my second try, I'll try not to screw up this time!**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem not mine.**

**A flying Ex-Admiral saves my life**

* * *

**Marius**

"Well then, I'm off, mom!"

"Take care!"

I'm Marius S...something (left out for the protection of my privacy).

I'm around 18 years old and I used to visit a grammar school in Germany, before I graduated a while ago.

Am I physically strong or in any other way prepared for what is about to happen soon?

No, not really. Ok, maybe a little bit, but… there's no way I could have been prepared for _that_. What is _that_, you ask?

Well, you see, I was out taking a stroll in the forest, like I usually do…

Normally, my time in the forest would be there for me to reconsider, but I happened to meet my best friend Julian.

Julian is a guy around my age, one of the few at my height but around 25% heavier than me. And to even meet him outside, and not online or by visiting his home.

"Why am I not surprised you're Mom told you to go outside?"

He didn't even bother to throw a pissed stare at me, since he already admitted it to himself.

"Actually I'm only here 'cause you weren't at home! I would have visited you and avoided going outside, but no, you had to go out." He complained to me.

Smirking a little bit, I replied: "Come on, it's not that bad. At least you're not alone. You still have me!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

You snarky little b****, stop backsassing me. It's always been like that, every freaking year since elementary school. On the other hand, I can talk with him about anything and the conversation never dies.

"By the way, we never finished our conversation about Zombies from last time. Where did we let off? The cause of Zombies or the consequences of people turning into Zombies?"

Thinking back, I answered: "We never agreed on how an Apocalypse could start, but I'm still pretty sure it it's caused by some kind of mushroom, but whatev… Where are we going?" Instead of following the path, Julian changed direction, but he looked somewhat pale.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"This way feels… special. Like something really weird is going to happen if we go this way." It kind of freaked me out my friend gave me such a mysterious answer. "I can hear it calling me. Calling us." I take it back. It **totally** freaked me out.

"So we just go… that direction and wait for something _special_ to happen?" unsure about what to do I asked him to specify.

"Not _we_ go. _I_ go. _You_ go in that direction. _We_ will meet again after _we_ followed _our_ paths to the first crossroad." I get it. He's totally training for his first play! He's really good at it.

"Well, if you're so sure, may we meet again later on." I was waiting for his answer, but he just went ahead and started going.

"Never out of character, I see~" Denying the obvious truth, I made a note to myself, even though I already knew that wasn't acting.

I didn't know what was supposed to be so special about this specific path; the tall and skinny trees, shadowing the forest lightly, the small plants growing on the side of the path and the occasionally bypassing animals were completely normal. Though after a time I noticed the forest gradually thickening. And from time to time the tall and skinny trees started to grow fat, the plants higher and the animals more bold. But when the trees started to change completely, like they were from another forest, I knew something was wrong. I wanted to turn back, but when I turned around, I couldn't make out a clear path. I'm not one to jump to conclusions fast, but there is definitely something wrong with this. It's not like I could've just turned around and ignore my intense curiosity? Believing it would be better to satisfy my curiosity then to turn around and just try to walk away, I decided to follow the path to the end.

* * *

"Finally! This is the first crossroad. If he doesn't show up soon I'm gonna be pissed." After around three hours straight walking, I reached the 'first crossroad'.

Even if I would disregard that forest seemed to grow and the plants to change, there were many things indicating I'm probably dreaming or on drugs; 1st: The landscape was completely different from how it should be, the forests I'm used to aren't on Plateaus and I definitely can't see the ocean on the horizon normally. 2nd: This place is actually completely untouched by humanity, and that is really weird. 3rd: As far as I'm concerned, Pegasi don't live in Germany. 4th: Why the fuck do I look like I came from an Anime Convention dressing up as a Fire Emblem: Awakening Villager? 5th: And why… Fuck this let's go back to point 4 and 3! Yeah, it might be totally well-made, I might look totally fabulous wearing it and everything around me is beautiful, but that's beside the point! Pegasi aren't usually flying through the sky and my clothing doesn't change by itself!

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" Utterly frustrate by my lack of knowledge of anything, I shouted my question probably loud enough I scared those Pegasi away.

*CRASH* I don't know how it sounded exactly, but I think this is as appropriate as it gets- As if a god heard me and was like "Don't you dare swear in my land!" the earth under me started to crumble.

It was terrifying. For me, someone with no real life experiences with earthquakes it was probably the worst that could happen. But I think the most people would be pretty terrified if the floor started to break apart under their feet. (If I wouldn't have been so frightened I might have added this as a point to my list why I'm probably dreaming or on drugs).

It was so sudden I immediately fell to my knees, and slid down a plate that slowly dug itself under earth. Pressing my whole weight against the floor, I avoided sliding down. Good job, Marius. Now if you would be so kind and stop this rapidly sinking piece of earth from colliding with the others, to save yourself from **getting crushed, **I would be very pleased. I tried to hold onto something, but I couldn't get hold of it and scraped my hand. The plate was still moving at an enormous speed, and I gave up on stopping it. I just wanted this Nightmare to end. But instead of getting crushed by mother earth I went through her. Literally.

I was quite lucky in those circumstances, and though I always considered myself lucky, I would have never thought Fortuna favors me this much. Instead of suffering a miserable fate by ending on a rock as pulpified guts, blood and bones, I broke through the thinnest part of the plateau I was standing on.

But now I was falling down from around 20 meters, and I definitely wouldn't survive this _normally_, but what of the things that happened would be considered _normal_?

"Bring it on! I won't go down so easy!" Half expecting to annoy someone with me mocking um…, nature, I foolishly exclaimed this.

As it happens, both I and the earth-plate survived the fall, and we continued to descend by sliding down. Boy, this is actually really fun! It's almost the same like mattress surfing on the stairs, but a little bit harder. The view was astonishing, an ocean to my left, great plains with many different kinds of wild animal and many different kind of plants, and a gigantic forest to my right.

"And a big rock blocking my way. I wonder what it's doing there, hm~" Then realization struck me and I noticed what nonsense I was babbling, "I'm fucked."

I crashed into the boulder.

* * *

I don't really remember what happened after collision, but I felt like shit. My whole body felt like it was falling apart, yet pressing everything together. Thankfully, I only had considerable few bruises, and I still could move my body. I just wanted to lie there and recover, but it was just too noisy around me, like I've fallen in a group of people. When I opened my eyes, I saw an axe raised over my head. Somehow, I found the power to get up and avoided a deadly blow. Under normal circumstances, I would have called for help or insulted the person attacking me, but I was too shocked when I found myself in a battlefield.

My attacker, Ima call him Ugly 1, attacked me again. This time, he made an upper cut from the low right, aiming right for my face. I didn't saw it coming, my dodge-reflexes saved me in the last moment. Then, he tried to yank off my head by pulling the axe back to him, and ducked and stepped back to left, his weapon missing my eyes by one hair. Ugly 1 relentlessly swung his weapon at me, but I managed to dodge for a time. After a few minutes, I felt completely drained. Ugly 1 on the contrary as an experienced warrior had no problem, I was just breathing a little bit stronger. I was waiting for his next attack, but Ugly 1 seemed to plan the next attack. When he suddenly smirked, I realized his plan. By back-stepping, I caught Ugly 2 off guard and his sword only graced my right arm. He fell over and tried to grab my shirt, but I elbowed him in the face.

There he goes. After I elbowed Ugly 2, I turned in his direction and started to run away, stepping on his face on the process. Dozens of corpses were distributed on the field, humans, horses and a few wyvern. The smell of fresh blood and dead meat polluted the air, having an emetic effect. The slight nausea I had caused me to stumble over a corpse and I fell over, turning my body in the process and landing on my back.

I just lay there, crying, I had completely given up. Slowly, I noticed Ugly 1 and his new found companions Ugly 3-5 walking towards me.

"_**~Don't give up.~**_" Despite the raging battle, I could hear a voice encouraging me.

"…" I stayed silent, attempting to ignore these words.

"_**~If you're no coward, rise and claim the weapon I'll grant you!~**_" The voice got more fierce, mocking my weak behavior.

This caused me to internally explode. All my confusion, my rage, my doubt and my fear dispelled, and I got a clear head. I glanced to the right, and noticed a dagger lying on the ground. I grabbed it and blocked away Ugly 1's stroke by striking the flat of his axe, causing his weapon to fall from his hands. Then, I kicked against his shinbone, making him fall in my direction, and stabbed him between his ribs.

Blood started dripping from the wound and his mouth immediately, quickly covering my hand. With that, my short moment of power ended.

Disgusted, yet kind of relived, I had to stop myself from breaking down or throwing up. Oddly enough, I was more disgusted by his dead body, then by killing him. What would make me into some kind of Psychopath or something. I wanted to get away from it as quickly as possible, so I chose to run again. My persuaders didn't let off, and they followed me through the battling crowd. Right when I thought I lost them, I came to a cliff. While they still weren't nowhere to be seen, I turned around searching for another way, but they quickly emerged from the crowd and surrounded me.

"We finally caught up to you, rat. Any last words?" With a scornful wisp, Ugly 4 asked the typical Bad-Guy-That-Thinks-He-got-you question.

I'm still unsure why I did that back then, but it turned out to be the best choice.

"Sayonara, Assholes!" Before I jumped off, I mocked them a last time.

While falling, my aerophobia started to act up, and every part of my body began to shake in fear. I started regretting my choice, seeing the floor approach me at an enormous speed. I shut my eyes, thinking: "At least your death was epic, man." , and awaited my death. But before my body hit the hard ground, big claws yank me up. The sudden change of direction hurt like hell, but it didn't seem like I would be dead any time soon.

"Grab onto that line and drag yourself up! Temeraire isn't used to carry people with his hands." A man, probably mid-30, with dirt-blonde hair, yellow eyes and black armor riding a black dragon, apparently called Temeraire, smiled at me.

Without a moment of hesitation, I took the rope and climbed up the dragon.

"I'm just guessing, but I think you're the one who saved me?"

"No, Temeraire saved you, I was just lending him a hand." The man answered, while searching for something in his bag.

He took out some kind of bottle and handed it to me. "Pour the vulnerary over the wound on your arm and drink the rest. It'll heal better." After giving me a vulnerary he gave me introductions on how to use it right. I wondered what he meant by wound, but I noticed blood dripping from the cut the Myrmidon gave me.

I did as told and nearly barfed out the vulnerary again. "Gods, that tastes disgusting."

"What did you expect? Good medicine tastes bitter." After hearing my small statement the Dragon Rider replied to it, in a way.

"Who are you, anyway? Not trying to sound rude."

"I don't mind. I am Lawrence Andrews, former Rosannean Admiral under Duke Virion, now one of the veteran members of the mercenary group 'The Wolfpack'. And your name is?" Without thinking or anything, he replied to my question so fast, it felt like he started answering before I finished asking him.

Before I told him my name, I looked down on the battlefield and saw the battling groups slowly falling to only a few men (or women). "You may call me Marius. Say, those people slaying one after another, are they part of 'The Wolfpack' too?" I asked.

"Yes, even if the younger ones aren't full members yet. But enough of this idle talk, let's head into battle! Hold on tight!"

Without a second warning, he dove right into the midst of the battlefield, and the airflow almost blew me away.

So close to the battlefield, I noticed for the first time how strong 'The Wolfpack' actually was. The first person I noticed was an Assassin with black hair and a scar on his forehead, slicing through them like butter. But he wasn't just using swords, he threw knives with a scary precision at enemies farther away, and every now and then, he used some kind of staff and teleported across the battlefield to guard a girl riding a Pegasus. The girl, who had cherry blonde hair and was wearing a light blue dress, flew over the battlefield and dove down occasionally. From time to time, an arrow flew in her direction, but every projectile got blown away with wind magic, apparently from a guy with long purple hair wearing a green Sage cloak wielding a wind tome. Right next to him, a young man with a long blue coat stabbed them with his sword. Not too far apart, another guy wearing the same, or at least similar blue coat, chanted strong fire spells while cutting people down with his onyx-colored blade. A few yards away, a walking purple armor and a red cherry haired young man with a grey and red armor, swung their lances and overpowered their enemies. Any attempts of mages to use magic were stopped by something other magical and a woman with long black hair wearing blue and white sniper armor taking them down from afar. A second, red haired, woman in a yellow Valkyrie outfit, riding a black mount, wielding a staff, and was blocking her enemies' magic apparently. In the midst of the battle, I noticed a white wolf with red linings on his fur ripping apart armor, weapon and human alike. And last but not least, Lawrence who I was riding with, and Temeraire. Temeraire just ran over everything on his way, while Lawrence slew them with his axe. In only a few minutes the battle was over. 'The Wolfpack' crushed them.

Lawrence put his bloody axe back up and said: "Now that the battle is over please dismount from Temeraire and hand over your weapons."

"Huh?"

* * *

**To start, I'm not really good at writing authors notes or anything. But to all of you who didn't stop in the middle of the chapter, thank you.**

**And now to the people who send me the characters, if you have a problem with me bugging you for more information about your character or me using your character altogether, please PM me. Yeah I know a lot of your characters didn't even appear in the other story yet, but I'll (try to) use them as a fast as I can.**

**This is all I have to say, probably.**

**I'm Sol D. Mars and I hope to see ****you**** again!**


	2. Ask the wolf, he knows what's up

**Just something about me, not really important to the story.**

**Well, to start, I sometimes have trouble writing. This is almost always caused by my heart-rate going up really fast, since I'm really emotional on the inside (and emotionless on the outside, what makes things complicated sometimes), so I have to calm down first. But enough of that, it's not really important, cause it can have the opposite effect making me more creative and it easier to overcome a writer's block. But whatever, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own copies of the Games, not the big thing. Nope, not mine.**

**Ask the wolf, he knows what's up**

* * *

**Marius**

If it were someone else, I would have been absolutely reluctant to hand over my weapons. But if a 6'6 ft. man demands to Hand over my weapons, who has a Dragon the size of Truck, and is a member of a group that annihilated 100 men in less than 5 minutes, without any casualties, you better do what he says. I'd be dead within 10 seconds with or without a weapon.

"Here you go." I handed him my dagger. "What's going to happen to me now?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" I asked. I had a vague notion on what it depends, but I was curious and scared at the same time. While shaking with Anticipation, another part of me shivered slightly in fear. Something told me that someone really terrifying was hiding behind Lawrence polite smile, someone willing to cut me down without hesitation.

"As long as you don't lie, the Worst thing that could happen to you is getting left behind alone in the wild. And note that this country is called the Uninhabited Land, and the only people living here are thugs and mercenaries. Oh and those people too, but this none of your business." I'm guessing he tried to calm me, but it didn't really work, it had more the opposite effect.

"Why did you save him, Lawrence? He won't do us any good." As I was dismounting Temeraire, one of the younger guys, the cavalier in red and grey approached. Up close, I noticed he had yellow amber eyes, staring at me with an immense suspicion.

"You're not a full member yet, pup. And if there's anyone who could question my decision, it's Aiden. He's the boss." Even though I was kinda terrified of him and his Dragon, I knew I would get along with Lawrence.

"I'm not even Human and I have more rights than you, midget." Wait a moment, who said that. The voice was too near that one of the other members could have shouted it, but it wasn't one of those two. 'Not Human', ooooh, I know who talked. "So you can talk, Temeraire?"

I turned my head, looking the Black Dragon into his turquoise eyes.

"You figured it out faster than expected, boy. And the most Humans are way more surprised by it than you... And now that I already started talking, I want you to know that you smell rather pleasant." Seems like I can cross out 'Receiving-Praise-from-a-Dragon' from my List of Things I wanted to achieve.

"He smells terrible, just like you. Is the nose of you reptiles really that bad?" Great, another one. This time it's a guy with white hair and red tattoos, covering his body in a white cloak. I don't remember seeing him on the battlefield. Whatever.

"Shut up, fleabag. Didn't you say that Wolves are afraid of Fire?" So this guy's a Laguz? But I won't share that I figured that out too; He's been eyeing me weird, as if he was looking down on me; Nope, don't talk to the boastful wolf.

"Both of you, stop it! There are important matters to attend to." Now one of the women, the black-haired sniper, joined in on the conversation, and directed her gaze at me. Ugh, there are far too many people staring at me, it's totally annoying.

Slowly, the remaining members arrived for our conversation. The guy in the blue coat, a man around Lawrence age, stepped forward and smiled at me. The sight of his smile made me feel at ease, like it was assuring me he won't me in any way.

"I'm Aiden, leader of 'The Wolfpack'. I'm going to ask you a few short questions now, and I won't you to give short answers. Got it?" After he introduced himself, he didn't even bother to wait for my answer and started the inquiry.

"What are you doing in these Lands?" Yeah, that's a good question. What am I doing here exactly?

"I'm not really sure myself, but I would say I got lost." I explained.

"What is your deal with those guys?" With those guys, I think he meant Ugly 1 and his friends.

"They tried to kill me, I ran away." Simple questions, simple answers. I can't figure out if he has suspicion, since he doesn't change his facial expression. The guy in red and grey however, did change his expression and it didn't seem like he trusted me.

"Where are you from?" Ah, this one's tricky. But in my case, I didn't really figure out where I am exactly, so the Truth is the wisest answer.

"Germany." I replied.

"Have you any means of getting back home?" I would love to know, really.

"None I know of." I confessed, and lost my voice for a second.

He turned his head and looked at the red and grey guy questioning. He sighed and grinded his tooth frustrated: "Sadly, he didn't lie once."

"That's great news! I saw your fighting, and I noticed many flaws. You're not going to save one day with those poor skills. So, why don't you accompany us?" His sudden suggestion left me startled, like almost everything that happened to me.

"Um, why not?" unsure if I should decline, I simply agreed.

"Great!" Lawrence raised his voice. "Now that you are one of us, allow me to introduce my teammates. The woman with the bow, our sniper, is Nora. Don't make her mad, or else… And next to her our lovely but sometimes rather impolite Lycaon, a Wolf Laguz of class. After him, there's our impenetrable wall, Edgar, together with our silent Assassin, Carver. The Valkyrie with the braided hair is Ayla, our main Healer, and the Sage with the green cloak is our secondary healer and master of magic Adrian. You already know of Aiden, me, and Temeraire, so onwards with our younger members. Patrick is the Cavalier in Red and grey, Alex the young man in the blue coat, Victoria the Pegasus Rider and Cai'len our Myrmidon. Now that you know our names, would you mind sharing yours?"

Thankfully, 'The Wolfpack' didn't have more members, I could barely memorize their names now!

"Marius. That's my name." After announcing my name, I received many different reactions. Not necessarily anything that related to my name, more to me joining them.

My dear friend, Patrick, who had been so nice and accepting to me from the moment we met, reacted in a way I would have never expected; He rolled his eyes and muttered: "You might not be lying, but I know you're hiding something. I don't trust you one bit."

I know, sunshine. I like you too.

Edgar's and Carver's reaction was rather unspectacular, with the first just staying silent, and the second uttering a silent 'Welcome'. The next one was less of a welcome more an advice; the boy in the blue coat, Alex, commented with a complete disinterest: "Try not to die." Well, it was neither a negative nor a positive comment regarding me, so I guess its fine?

Stepping down from her black stallion, Ayla stumbled over her yellow dress, but caught herself with her staff again. "I hope you have a wonderful time with us." Her voice got weaker during the sentence, as she shyly avoided my gaze and faced to the ground.

The girl on the Pegasus, Victoria, stay silent, but it looked like she attempted to say something, but only her lips moved, but no sound came out.

Lycaon however, was happy I'm in. "Wonderful! Another training dummy!" Well, maybe not the good kind of happy, but at least he was happy.

Aiden, Adrian, Lawrence and Nora all responded in a similar way, something along the lines of "It's really great you joined us!"

And last but not least, Cai'len said what I expected to hear the most: "You're weird." It still kinda hurt to be called 'weird', even if I am weird.

"And we'll be keeping your dagger for now, just in case." Well thanks, Lawrence, thanks for ruining the good mood.

Lycaon noticed me pouting, and smirked. "Don't look so sour, you get something in return!" Mockingly, he handed me a stick. It was really sharp stick, so I'm not gonna complain. But I sure wanted to stab him with it.

"And you get this." The wolf-guy searched around in his cloak, and pulled out something like an iron orb with a green gem shaped like a perfect sphere. I was sure I saw it somewhere before, but it still looked kinda different.

"What's this? Some kind of... magical item?" Nice one buddy. Didn't know you could be so exact with your guesses. Like totally not vague or anything.

While I was busy making fun of myself sarcastically, Lycaon replied, rolling his eyes. "Of course it's a magic item! The most tools you Beorcs use are magical! Seeing as you're totally uneducated let me give you a lesson. The item I'm holding is a Seal, a First Seal to specific. There are two- no three types of Seals, counting the mix between the first two types. The first type allows the most type of people a class promotion, breaking the limits from before. The second type grants one a chance to change classes, and it may even result in turning their weakness into a strength. The third type, a mix between the first two, as said before, is special. It's an item that, when activated, let's people obtain a special class, one they wouldn't normally have access to. And the First Seal is one of the First Type, but you don't have to worry about how it works. Just carry it close wherever you go, and things will sort themselves out eventually." That someone who seemed so rash and condescending explained something to me while remaining calm and exact, surprised me on a whole new level. Sure, I've had been almost killed multiple times by then, _and_ watched a small group slaughtering a big group of thugs, _and _received praise from a dragon,_ and_ slid down a cliff, but a Laguz explaining magical items to me was the weirdest thing that happened that day. I'm weird.

* * *

**To be honest, I'm not entirely happy how things turned out, but whatever. Unfortunately, I can't control what I'm writing. Well, I can control it, sometimes, but the quality is not always under my control.**

**But I was really positively surprised by the feedback you gave me, and the strong follower gain at the start of my story was completely different from before. So, thank you. And giant thanks to **_**Cormag Ravenstaff **_**for helping me with the summary. **

**This is it, for now, feel free to leave a critique or something like that in the reviews.**

**I'm Sol D. Mars and I hope to see **_**you**_** again!**


	3. Jump'n'Run in real life

**Sorry for the delay, had my cousin over. And I was busy creating a language for magic. No biggie. **

**Disclaimer: I'm proud of my OCs.**

* * *

**Oh shit, I****'****m Illiterate**

**Marius**

When we finally left for their hideout, I felt sore, angry and relieved. It wasn't one of these 'oh-my-god-I-just-realized-how-exhausting-and-life-changing-this-fight-was' moments, which would have been weird considering my meek participation in that battle.

I had to dig up a grave! _"__He was your first kill, so it probably be best if you buried him.__"_"Yeah, sure, morally it's the best choice, but I don't care about morals!" Is something I shouldn't have said, and thankfully I didn't;

After discovering the corpse of the man I killed, realization struck me. No matter the reason, I still murdered him. I was afraid, afraid of myself. With every time the shovel hit the ground, I asked myself another question_. __"__What was his name?__"__, __"__What was he fighting for? For survival or for murder?__"__, __"__Did he have a family?__"_, and so on. And the worst part was, I started to be indifferent about it. Like it didn't matter. But after I finished, all those bad feelings were gone. I felt happy. I knew that killing him will burden me till the end of my life, but the grave helped me. Without it, I probably would have snapped, or at least lived a different life. This grave was a constant reminder that I didn't turn into a heartless murderer. That I still cared.

…

And it made me really mad that Temeraire dug up the other graves. That's what I would call "fairness". They made a freaking _dragon with claws half the size of a proper grave_ dig for them! They- Or rather, Temeraire, finished it in half the time! But I kinda dropped the issue before even bringing it up, so, yeah.

"Trust me, you're gonna love our hideout! It used to be my families cave, but after I returned from my adventure, accompanied by my friends here, my parents left it in my claws!" A certain dorky dragon proudly told me. Have you ever seen a dragon smile? It's like watching a kid smile. But that kid is really tall and has scales all over the face and eyes that can stare into the depths of your soul, and it could kill you within mere seconds. It was terrifyingly cute.

"I won't know until we're there. So, are we there yet?" I asked.

"Just shut up or I will end you. Both of you." Lycaon just couldn't get over the fact that we were flying to the hideout instead of walking. It is high up in the mountains, normal people can't just walk up there in no time. And it's a real shame for our Riders to miss out on this grand sight from the back of majestic dragon.

"You mean I will join the choir invisible?" This is going to be great.

"What? Just shut up or I will kill you!" The wolf started to get angry.

"I will cease to be?" It probably wasn't good to piss off someone at my first day, but meh, who cares.

"YOU!" Lycaon leaped at me, but stopped when he glanced to the side; His face turned green and he almost threw up. "I *pant* will… urg… get my revenge."

"Does that mean I will kick the bucket?" Now I was just being annoying, but I had to use my chance till he couldn't rip me apart.

"No, but I will kick you!" That was a weak response, wolf. You could've done that better.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. But anyway, back to the original topic. Something else notable you still need to tell me about?" I inquired about their base.

"Um yes, it's actually in an active volcano. But don't worry, even in the case of an eruption, our base is safe. Probably." Temeraire replies, breathing black fire for a short amount of time. "The lava should be a little bit warmer than my flames, perfect for warming up the body in the winter." Yeah, like I'd do that. Even though I do like fire, swimming in lava is not something I would do.

"Temeraire, you forgot to mention the ancient ruins we found. Yeah sure, the volcano sure is fine, but it's nothing compared to those ruins and the old library we found! They contain knowledge beyond your comprehension! The origins of magic, the original five gods, a Book about Underworld, and even wall paintings implying the existence of worlds beyond the Outrealms! And the best is, there's still so much we haven't found out yet!" Completely out of the blue, Adrian started talking about magic and stuff.

I would have replied, but the extraordinary landscape caught my eye. Up ahead, I saw a mountain range, but not a plain, boring one with a lack of variety like normally, every mountain was completely different. The first one right in front had fauna all over the place, nourished by the ashes from the volcano. In the midst of a stream, a second stream formed, consisting of magma. I am not sure how it is physically possible, but it worked, somehow. The next one seemed plain at the first glance, but then I noticed the mountains scenery constantly changing and somehow even moving, like it was fighting against itself. The next two looked like twins, having the same shape and all that. But the weird thing was, the left was a mountain of sand, like a pregnant desert, and the right like it was covered in snow. And that the storm raging around those two mountains didn't blow the sand and snow away made me question the physics of this world. The next was rather plain compared to the others, but a giant forest covering an entire mountain seemed… unreal. And the last one topped them all. A metallic mountain, surrounded by a constant thunderstorm. _But in the end, it's not as astonishing as it could be. I mean, it's not like there's a mountain completely made of wate- You've got to be kidding me! It's like I wrote a bad Fanfiction story and it came to live! _

In the midst of a huge lake, a great mass of water rose up. At that moment I had a weird thought, that maybe, not just me, but the entire universe has gone crazy! Considering that a universe isn't a living thing, for it to lose its sanity was a really stupid thought of mine.

But it wasn't my first, and it won't be my last.

* * *

**Lycaon**

I can't believe it! Everything about the last hours was shit! The lizard taunts you to fly on his back? Don't ever agree! You're a freaking wolf, Lycaon! You're more than simple Wolf, even! You're a goddamn Laguz prince! You can run miles without even taking a sweat! And to top that, the new twerp, who has a smell disgustingly similar to a Dragon, teased me! And you couldn't do anything! Because you get motion sickness while flying! But now, I'm finally on the ground again. I think it's probably best to tear him apart at the spot- No, if new member or not, he still is a member. I'll give twenty- no 10 seconds to run away. Fair enough.

"Hey twerp, I'll give you ten seconds." White mist engulfed me, slowly turning my hands and feet into paws, with my fur growing and head taking its canine shape.

"Wait, what?" The twerp stuttered.

Just to make it clear, I struck the floor with my claws to start the timer.

_**Ten…**_

"You better run, boy. Or else you're dead." Aiden just had to spoil the fun.

_**Nine…**_

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" The twerp asked doubtingly.

_**Eight…**_

You bet I would.

_**Seven…**_

"Just think of it as a test you have to pass to get acknowledged. But seriously, go!" Yeah, Lawrence, it's just a simple test. Nothing more.

**Six…**

"Up ahead is a place he won't follow you far! Behind that big black iron door! And now, run for your live!" Lizard said, and it pissed me off.

_**Five…**_

Behind that door is- Oh, he started running.

_**Four…**_

Whatever, humans have the same problems as me in that place.

_**Three…**_

Oh, he's already there.

_**Two…**_

Just opened the door…

_**One…**_

Cool. He already stopped.

_**Zero.**_

Without having another thought I dashed in his direction, bridging the distance between us in no time.

* * *

**Marius**

**{Moments earlier}**

After the best flight of my life I sighed. And it wasn't a *sigh* sigh, but a *SIIIIIIIGH* sigh. And additionally there was something else bothering me. Or _someone_ else. Lycaon glared at me with anger and hate, and I literally felt his gaze running through me like a spear through butter. But when the feeling of getting pierced disappeared, I saw him smiling at me, and then he said:

"Hey twerp, I'll give you ten seconds." I knew I would regret making him mad. But I would have never expected him to be serious when he dared to kill me. But back then I was still in disbelief.

And the first time his claws hit the ground, fear crept up one me, and my instincts told me to run. Yet my body didn't move. It was just so hard to believe that a newfound comrade would actually do something like that.

And Aiden urging me to run may have helped me, but I still couldn't grasp the situation. Even though the countdown went on, I had to ask again.

Lawrence idea of a 'test' didn't help. It only made it worse.

Temeraire tip was the only that was useful in any way.

So I started running. I wouldn't dare compare this to the events earlier the day, the difference was astonishing.

Then, I reached the door, while in the same moment a loud sound marked Lycaon's attack. I got past the door, not bothering to close it. I just kept on running and when I reached a small gap, I already had enough momentum and dashed over it. That's when I saw it; the enormous lava stream below my feet. Only eight feet away at most.

But the sight of lava didn't strengthened my fear, it lessened it. I was well aware fire or something similar wouldn't help me in that situation, but my love for fire was just too intense to ignore something like this. I started daydreaming about things I could burn down with that lava, and I foolishly forgot to watch where I'm going and made contact with a wall. I only slid across it, so I didn't lose my speed, but I lost control.

Funny enough that this saved my life. As I was stumbling at high speed, I entered an area probably closer to the core of the volcano, what in return meant there were more and thicker gaps. I still didn't regain control over my body, and instead of jumping across, I slipped and fell down. Whilst falling, a white figure flew right past me.

_This is it, I guess. I may have avoided getting torn to shreds by a wolf, but at what cost? Here I am, slowly nearing the red hot mass of happiness and destruction, my vision slowly fading. Heck, without anything small like a ring this can't even end like an epic ending of a movie. Well, I don't really have a choice but to accept my fate._

Right after that, reality punched me quite literally in the back, and the sudden pain of hitting solid ground brought me back from my short moment of sentimentality.

_Really now?! That one time I'm trying to think dramatic I don't even die? This is an utter disappointment._

_Just because I dodged his attack once doesn't mean Lycaon's gonna stop. Better hurry up!_

With newfound confidence in my immense luck, I continued to flee from my pursuer. What started off as a life-death situation felt like a fun game of tag from then on. The more I advanced into the volcano, the more I appreciated Temeraires advice.

While a wolf has superior jumping power and speed, he wouldn't last long in a volcano. And the second disadvantage was the shape of the path; a spiral. Without the spiral form he would have already caught me. But with all that smoke and intense heat, changing directions at high speed is difficult. He just wasn't able to sprint fast enough to catch me, it might end with him falling into lava. And his third disadvantage was being alone. Wolves hunt in packs, and in such a wolf-threatening environment the chances of catching me without the help of other wolves was the same as in a game of tag with a human slightly faster than me. And by taking shortcuts, the distance will remain the same.

With an usual creepy smile (the smile is unusual, not the creepy) I leaped across small distances of 7-12 feet, enjoying the heat and light around me. But gaps between solid grounds got bigger. In the end the inevitable happened, I had to stop at one point. The jump I just couldn't do. Around three feet high and 14-17 feet wide. And going back wasn't an option, Lycaon closed up on me fast. In school, I always failed at that distance. I just couldn't do it.

But I had to.

I tried to take the heaviest tarnish possible, almost falling off to the other side.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" I encouraged myself.

It was over as soon as it started; A few moments after taking the jump, I already lost too much height and knew I couldn't reach it. I did manage to jump far enough, but my skinny fingers couldn't get a hold of anything. When I hit the wall, someone grabbed my wrist.

"You're more fun than expected. I can't have you die so soon." Unlike before Lycaon smiled at me, it was more a smirk than a smile, but I could see he didn't have the intention to kill me.

With one arm, he lifted me up and dumped me on the ground next to him.

"Lawrence was actually right. This was a test. But if you wouldn't have annoyed me, the test you would have had to take, would have been less life-threatening." He chuckled.

"But it seems like this test overshot. Look." Lycaon pointed at my bag, which emitted a green light. I opened it and fetched out the source of the light, the First Seal he gave me before. The light got so bright I had to close my eyes, then I felt it disappeared from my hand. "Uh… what just happened?" I asked, startled by the sudden turn of events.

"Just take a look at your clothes, the answer will pop up."

_Looking at my clothes, nothing rea- Holy fuck why am I armored now? And why do I feel slightly stronger? And did he mean by the answer will pop up? It's like there's gonna be a window before my eyes telling me my stats like in a game. Just that I thought that just now probably means it's gonna happen, right?_

Just as I anticipated, it actually happened. Some kind of stat window appeared, answering all my questions. Or at least enough.

* * *

**Class: **_Dragon Blood _(An enigmatic figure said to have dragons blood. Fights using sword and magic.)

**Stats: **_Level__:_ 1 ;HP: +++ ;Strength: - ;Magic: ++ ;Skill: ++ ;Speed: +++ ;Luck: ++ ;Defense: - ;Resistance: - ;Movement: ++

**Skills: **_Eclipse_ ([Skill/8%]; Quintuples the damage on the enemy) ;_Dragonmagic_ (Movement +2 and Hit rate, Avoid and Speed +Magic/4)

**Weapons: **_Sword_: E ;_Tome_: E

**Weakness: **_Dragon_

* * *

_My assets are HP, Magic, Skill, Speed, Luck and Movement? And my flaws are Strength, Defense and Resistance? So I'm basically a magical thief. This is surprisingly fitting._

"What's your class? Doesn't look like something I already know, but I might be mistaken." Lycaon inquired.

"Dragon Blood? Not sure why that's my class, but hey, I don't really care." I answered.

"Same here. Ok, we have nothing left to do here, we'll better get out of here before I collapse." Lycaon noted.

He really look liked he was about to collapse, not that I could blame him. But he's lucky he can sweat in his human form again, Volcanos are rather inconvenient for wolves.

Aaaand… he's gone.

* * *

**Sorry again, it's just that a lot happened. My cat died, and I stopped writing for a while. And just when I was about to upload this, we had internet problems for two day. Bruh. And next time, I'm gonna introduce new characters!**

**I'm Sol D. Mars and I hope to see **_**you**_** again!**


	4. A Stormy Night

**Felt like writing that. Might do more of these.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and other shit I invented for this story.**

**A Stormy Night**

* * *

**[Original Future]**

**Altina**

"A strong name makes a strong person." That's what my father used to say, when I asked why he named me Altina.

Altina, first Queen of Begnion, one of Ashera's three heroes and mother of the first branded. According to my father, and some mediocre painting, I had the same slender body as her.

But the color of my hair and eyes differ from her. My hair reaching to my waist had the same blue color as my father, not the purple she had.

I have my mother's eyes, they always told me. It kinda disappointed me they weren't yellow like Altinas, but it still made me happy to have at least one thing in common with my mother.

My younger sister, Idenn, has father's greyish blue eyes, and just like me, his blue hair. Though she looks much like father, she has mother's personality.

My twin brother, Stefan, has both fathers and mothers eyes. He is heterochromic, with the left eye emerald green like mother and me, and the right greyish blue eye like father and Idenn. He's the only one with mother's green hair.

The funny thing is, our personalities couldn't be more different. He is calm, easily scared, considerate, confident but slightly timid, and I'm… not really any of that, besides confident, and maybe considerate even. Let's just leave it at that.

So anyway, I started to idolize Altina before I could even speak properly, and so my father gave me something related to her on all of my birthdays. When I turned five, I got a book written in ancient tongue. I couldn't read it, so he read it out loud for me every day before I went to sleep. While the general story revolved around Tellius in general, Altina had a few appearances.

On my seventh birthday, around the time my parents thought I had to learn how to defend myself, I got an exact replica of Altinas outfit, with small Wyarophane crystals woven in. Y'know, the green crystals used for First Seals. And by the time I fulfilled the requirements I the Wyarophane determined my class outfit, and there were absolutely changes in my outfit.

But the two most valuable gifts I ever received are Altinas two swords, on my 13th and 14th birthday; Alondite and Ragnell. In that order.

For any other person, be they seasoned in swordplay or not, wielding two like Longswords sized swords, would have been impractical and difficult.

But not for me. From the first day on I started learning swordplay, I only trained to fight with dual blades. That doesn't mean I can't fight with only one sword, but I'm not as good at it.

But little did I know, that the gifts I treasured most would kill my teacher and father.

* * *

**Stefan**

_Why doesn't she just pipe down? Yeah, we get it, you like him. But please stop talking about him! I just want to eat in peace! Of course I would never dare to scream at my sister, so it looks like I have to endure it._

"… was really heroic when he saved those kids from a collapsing building! You should have seen him! He's just so…" the rest of the sentence got lost in her squealing.

"That's not the whole story, Altina. I heard that after he carried two out of three out of there, a falling rock hit him on the head, and you carried him to safety, together with the child. Tell me, my dear sister,what it felt like carrying your crush?" Idenn asked, probably just adding oil to the fire.

Luckily, Altina didn't say anything else, she just started blushing furiously and continued squealing for a while.

For the rest of our meal, no one really said anything. Altina just blushed throughout the entire time, while Idenn engulfed her food.

It's always been like that since father died. The awkward comments he made, the stories he told, or just him being there. He was the center of our family, the one who balanced everything. Mom started sleeping longer and more often. Altina got louder and more impulsive day by day, Idenn started to eat more and I kinda got quieter. We all dealt with the grief differently, but it never really subsided.

My older sister always blamed herself for dads and her teachers' deaths, though we all knew it was their own decision…

* * *

**[4 years before]**

**Third Person**

It was a stormy night. And for such a strong storm to rage in Ylisse was rather un-natural. As if the weather wanted to add to the then occurring tragedy.

A small group of three people gathered near the great Lake Soncordas but unfortunately for them, they weren't alone. Hundreds of Risen and probably a dead lord or two emerged from the forest.

The youngest, a girl whose birthday was supposed to be celebrated, readied her sword before the two adults drew their weapons. The adult's reaction was not what she wanted to hear.

"Oh no, little lady, you're not going to fight with us. This is more than a situation you can handle."

"But dad," the girl replied "I can fight too, y'know! I won't go down so easily!"

"We're well aware of your skills, Altina. But look around, we're already surrounded. You need to focus on getting out of here, and not on anything else." The other adult joined in, reassuring the girl to flee.

"But-"

"No 'But's'! Before you go, take this with you. It's your present from me." He handed her a golden sword, similar to the one she already had on her belt.

"This is your sword! Without you're- you're-…" She started crying, imagining what could happen.

"You really think I'm helpless without it? I still have my axe and my spare silver sword. And now go, before we waste too much time talking."

Reluctant, the girl ran, not looking back.

"You're mighty confident. You really think you can pull this off? If you want, you could still run away now. I think I can handle by myself." The dad of the girl joked.

"Funny that you, whose fighting style is based on running away and backstabbing, tell me to run." The second guy retailed.

"Hey, I need to impress my daughter, there's now time for running away. Since we're already here how about we see who kills more? We never really figured out who's the stronger one, so…" The younger one asked, smirking as he said it.

"Prepare to face defeat, then!" The man shouted, as he charged at the enemy, followed by the other a second later.

* * *

**[A while later]**

**Idenn**

_Everything hurts._

Back home, I just sunk into the most uncomfortable position I could, and cried.

_Why does it hurt? I've seen so much death, so why does this one hurt so much?_

I struggled to breathe, I just couldn't contain my sobbing. Salty tears flew down my face.

_He promised he'd show me the place he and mother met? Why did he break that promise?_

The door opened, and Altina stormed in. Her face, reddened from the dried tears, had a look of concern. Without saying a word, she just walked up to me and hugged me tight.

For a little while she just sat there hugging me, and I still couldn't stop crying.

And then, she started singing. The same old Lullaby father used to sing for us on stormy nights.

"_~little child, be not afraid~  
~though rain pounds harshly against the glass~  
~like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger~  
~I am here tonight~_

_~little child, be not afraid~_  
_~though thunder explodes and lightning flash~_  
_~illuminates your tear-stained face~_  
_~I am here tonight~"_

Though she started crying and sobbing during singing, she managed it at first.

_"~and someday you'll know~  
~that nature is so~  
~the same rain that draws you near me~  
~falls on rivers and land~  
~on forests and sand~  
~makes the beautiful world that you'll see~  
~in the morning~_

_~little child, be not afraid~_  
_"~though *sob* storm clouds mask your beloved moon~_  
_~and its *sob* candlelight beams *sob*, still keep pleasant dreams_  
_~I am here t-tonight~_

_~little child, b-be not afraid~_  
_~*sob* though w-wind *sob* makes creatures of our t-trees *sob*~_  
_~and their br-branches to hands,*sob* they're not real, understand~_  
_~and I-I am, I am…"_

Then she started sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't go on.

She was in so much distress that she couldn't cheer me up, and so I swallowed my tears and went on with the song.

_"~for you know, once even I was a~  
~little child, and I was afraid~  
~but a gentle someone always came~  
~to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears~  
~and to give a kiss goodnight~_

_~well now I am grown~_  
_~and these years have shown~_  
_~that rain's a part of how life goes~_  
_~but it's dark and it's late~_  
_~so I'll hold you and wait~_  
_~'til your frightened eyes do close~"_

For the last few lines, she joined me.

_"~and I hope that you'll know...~_

~everything's fine in the morning~  
~the rain'll be gone in the morning~  
~but I'll still be here in the morning~"

"Thank you…" I sobbed and collapsed under the stress.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, if I would have written the battle between the two and the Risen, it would have been obvious who they are. Well, I think it's already pretty obvious, but… some may still not now who those two are. Or at least, they only know one out of two. Meh.**

**I'm Sol D. Mars and I hope to see **_**you**_** again!**


	5. Once upon a time

Once upon a time, a group of unexpected heroes had to erase the gods' mistakes. The most of them had a companion [un]fortunate enough to meet Them.

Not The first to be, but the longest to live, The Broken Flame. They weren't broken to begin with, but the gods broke them.

The first to be, The Giant. They were just as special as The Broken Flame, but were more important. Not to forget, their companion, The Gladiator.

The second to be, The Blue Flame. The only hope for The Broken Flame. Not to forget, their companion, The Blue Prodigy.

The third to be, The Sly Tactician. The indirect cause for The Broken Flame to break. Not to forget, their companion, The Lost Twin.

The fourth to be, The White Blade. Savior of The Broken Flame. They stood alone.

The fifth to be, The Illusionist. Best friend of The Broken Flame. Not to forget, their companion, The Revolutionist.

The sixth to be, The Calm One. Was There for The Broken Flame in Their time of need. Not to forget, their companion, The Mercenary.

The seventh to be, The Sane Thief. Taught The Broken Flame confidence. Not to forget, their companion, The Blazing Noble.

The eighth to be, The Friendly Scaredy-Cat. Believed in The Broken Flame. Not to forget, their companion, The Beautiful Bow.

The ninth to be, The Young Sword. Brought back the memories of The Broken Flame. Not to forget, their companion, The Curious Sword.

The tenth and last to be, The Butler. Used to be the role model of The Broken Flame. Not to forget, their companion, The Red Kindness.

Twice, their fate was miserable.

Once, and for the last time, it was happy.

* * *

**Apology thingy for not updating. Okay, I only did it because it came to my mind and I want you people to think alittle bit. And my excuse for not updating this time, is school, school, school, cats and Fire Emblem 5-13.**


	6. I'm covered in organs but I'm happy

**Today we're gonna introduce a new character. I… I'm gonna introduce a new character. I'm alone…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I have nothing… I'm alone…**

**I'm covered in organs but I'm happy**

* * *

**Julian**

_So… what the fuck is happening right now? Why did I say these things? Why does my body walk on his own? Why was Marius stupid enough to believe me? Why is the temperature rising? Why doesn't my body stop? Why? _

_No seriously, I've been walking for four hours now, and I'm already in a goddamn desert. Huh, this could explain the increase in temperature._

As I was wandering aimlessly over sand, my body started to get back under my control from time to time. Just when I fully regained control, I also started to feel exhaustion.

"It's hot…" I whispered, falling into the sand.

* * *

Ever fell asleep in a desert? At day? Probably not, it's incredible stupid and shouldn't happen. And if you do, there are many things that could happen to you:

You die from de-hydration. Poisoned by animals. Someone steals your flying Bison. People steal your stuff. Weird guys in really really really really really way to revealing outfits, dunno, probably from a cult or something abduct you and try to sacrifice you to their God, what was his name again, Grima?

I can't move, I can't talk, but I can see, feel, hear, smell and taste.

The piece of cloth in my mouth tastes awful, the air smells like something seriously disgusting.

I'm surrounded by weird people and something is slowly getting sucked out of my body, said people always repeat something like 'Take his life force, Lord Grima' and some weird gibberish, and the feeling of slowly having someone suck out a white shiny thingy from you is weird.

This is not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to die a painless death. Not surrounded by half-naked maniacs.

I considered it's all a dream, but I can't pinch myself. But I'm feeling something, so I'm probably not sleeping.

What I need is a plan. A plan I can execute with my eyes and mind.

Maybe their heads will exploded if I just look at them and imagine them exploding.

…

Doesn't seem to work.

How about commanding that weird shiny thing, that is most definitely my life force, to go back into my body.

…

Why am I not surprised?

There's only one way left, I could start thinking about Drago- With a huge bang, something big shattered the wall. It was very dusty, so I couldn't see what was happening. I heard screams, and the sound of cutting flesh and for a moment, everything fell silent.

The sound of breaking metal ended the silence. My shackles. I could move again.

When the dust cleared, I caught sight of an in blood and organs covered beast, looking right back at me with its golden eyes, flapping its wings.

A red dragon. A red dragon who saved my life by murdering many people.

"You're a dragon." I breathed.

"You're a human." It answered.

"This is the best day of my life."

"Best day of his life~ Best day of his life~" The dragon, who I can now identify as a female, squealed, jumping up and down in joy, causing the building to shake.

This was when I had to go back again, thinking about what just happened. A dragon is happy that I'm happy? Awesome!

"Hear. Take it." And now she's giving me a weird spherical metal thing, which mysteriously starts to glow when I touch it and disappears. Awesome! But what just happened?

"You're now my rider! Even our armors match!"

_Since when did she wear armor? And I don't remember wearing an arm- oh. I am wearing an armor. A blue armor. Like her. But what does she mean by rider?_

As if someone knew what I was thinking, a window thingy appeared.

* * *

**Class: **_Draco Archer _(Knights who soar the skies astride a red dragon. Vulnerable only to dragons and thunder.)

**Stats: **_Level__:_ 1; HP: ++; Strength: ++; Magic: -; Skill: ++; Speed: ++; Luck: +; Defense: ++; Resistance: -; Movement: ++

**Skills: **_Mirage_ ([Power Command]; Creates an immovable Illusion of the user and makes the user leave the battlefield. Can be used again after leaving field on another non-enemy unit.); _Roar_ (Attacks a stronger enemy first when the user is a Draco Archer.)

**Weapons: **_Bow_: E _Axe_: E

**Weakness: **_Dragon; __Red Dragon_

* * *

_This is going too fast for me. It only took 200 words for a dragon to make me into her Rider, and I slowly start to question if I'm not in a video game. With all what happened today, it's highly plausible that something like this is actually true._

"Why me?" I asked.

"You didn't run when you saw me! And the others were baddies who kill many people!"

"Good point. So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked, although I didn't care what would happen to me now, she could eat me and I'd still be happy. But the blood and the guts in my face bothered me a little bit.

"We're going everywhere! Hop on, I want to fly again!" She exclaimed in glee.

"One last thing. I still need to introduce myself; I'm Julian, and your name is?"

"I'm Nagi!"

And so, a giant ball of happiness took off with me.

I've been out for a long time apparently, as it was already nighttime. The freezing cold air in the desert was a lot more endurable when you're sitting on a dragon who keeps herself warm with her own flames. Or at least more enjoyable than daytime's heat.

_Now that I think about it, a silent ride astride a dragon is incredibly calmi- WOAH!_

"Play with me~!" Without a warning, Nagi nosedived towards the ground.

_-… could have been calming._

In the middle of the desert, I spotted a weird many-headed serpent like creature. A hydra.

"You shouldn't be doing that! It doesn't look like it's one to play games!" I shouted.

Unfortunately, it was already too late. Nagi already hit the ground and started wagging her tail. But the Hydra didn't do anything! It just eyed us carefully and smelled in the air. Then it came closer.

"We're lucky. He's right before our nose." One of the hydra's heads said, before trying rip my head off.

Nagi jumped back, roaring at our assailant. "WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY?!"

It winced, giving the red dragon a chance to attack. Without any knowledge of a Hydra, she cut off 7 out of ten heads in one strike.

"NO! If you decapitate a Hydra in any way, two new heads will grow!"

"Ooops…"

Immediately, new heads grew in their places. But only one for each head cut off. The decapitated ones grew bodies instead! Three of them turned into giant snakes, one into a hydra-turtle, and the last three into new Hydras. But two of them had wings.

"This is much worse than a Hydra growing new heads. This is the worst that could happen."

"Um…, is that supposed to happen normally?" Nagi asked.

"A being can regenerate its heads doesn't really have a normal. So, I don't know about you, but I'd prefer a tactical retreat."

"They're no fun anyway." She noted, preparing to take off.

Barely in the air, a winged Hydra tackled us down. A snake saw its chance and bit her tail, causing her to cringe in pain. The original spewed some kind of acid, but Nagi blocked it with the body of the snake. Another snake to land a second sneak attack, but I managed to warn her in time.

"Behind you!" I screamed.

In the last moment, Nagi kicked her attacker away. Following that, the one-headed Hydra and the two winged spit acid and fire. Nagi didn't have any place left to go, and the acid/fire was about to hit us. I closed my eyes.

_Fate is a bitch._

I braced for impact, but nothing happened. I heard the sound of a liquid hitting a solid body, but I felt nothing. _Looks like I'm already dead._

I opened my eyes, and saw… almost nothing. Two wings covered my body, shielding me from the acid. She protected me.

"Your wings…" I whispered.

"Don't worry. I got you into this mess, and I'm going to get you out of it. Hold on tight." Completely out of character, Nagi assured me with a serious tone.

With her powerful legs, she leaped into the air, and spread her from fire and acid eaten holes into wings, struggling to keep flying.

Despite the speed she flew at, the dragon-hydras landed multiple hits on her. Yet as one tried to get close, she turned around and bit one wing off, causing it to plunge down.

While she was focused on this Hydra, the other tackled her for the second time, hitting me in the process. I don't know what happened afterwards, I was out cold after that attack.

* * *

**Here they are! A dragon-loving idiot, and a human-loving dragon. Let's just hope they don't die!**

**?**

* * *

_Oh, what a beautiful day it is! I had proper dinner for the first time in years! After that, I found brutally murdered Grimleal! Now I only have to find out who did that, and the day is perfect._

Somewhere below me, a figure getting chased by something caught my attention.

"Is that…? So he was right after all. Doesn't stop me from interfering! Zelgius, get ready to attack!" I ordered.

My pegasus responded, charging at the group.

Without a moment of hesitation, I shot the grey atrocity from the sky. It only took me a single arrow. But the dragon fell down with it.

"That's weird. I thought I only hit the ugly one."

As I landed next to the dragon, I noticed the grave wounds. _Oh boy, both rider and mount are out of commission._

Another one of the atrocities tried attacking me from behind, yet I simply turned around real quick and sliced its heart open.

"How about I deal with them now? I don't want them to bother me late on." I told myself.

Closing in on to snakes, I jumped of my mount and sliced through them both vertically. _Why bother reciting incitations on weak enemies. They're not even worth a proper spell._

With a fire spell, I blew a hole in the one headed thing. The last one was a bit tricky though. As I tried coming closer, all heads surround me and I have to take another route. I only landed small hits, nothing endangering its life.

_It wouldn't be fun otherwise, would it?_

…

"At least it now has a better color than that boring grey. Self-made dark red color, probably one of the most beautiful things in existence."

* * *

**Some of you are probably asking who he is, but that's story for another time. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marcus Antonius is at fault for the delay. And cats.**

**I'm Sol D. Mars and I hope to see **_**you**_** again!**


	7. The universe interrupts my good moments

**So, I'm back! Maybe. Probably. Hopefully.**

**In case any of you were wondering Nagi is not related to Nagi from FE:11 (? Not sure from what game exactly but either 11 or 12)**

**Disclaimer: Mine is not Fire Emblem, mine are my OCs.**

**The universe interrupts my good moments**

* * *

**Julian**

_That's weird. I woke up without mom waking me up. Well, as long as she doesn't complain, I can still lie here and do nothing. Not that I was planning on doing anything after I stood up, but whatever. I feel like shit. What happened yesterday again?_

_Oh. That happened. Now that I think about it, my bed is really hard. As if someone replaced the mat with rocks. But how am I still alive? I thought for sure I was done for. Well, I never took any hits, but…_

"Nagi! Are you alright?!" I opened my eyes and shouted for her.

Luckily, Nagi was sleeping right next to me. But something seemed off; I could understand if she defeated the Hydras and brought me here, but there are multiple things she can't do with her claws and mouth alone. Her and my armor was removed from our bodies, lying right next to us. Her wings were bandaged, and I doubt she can do that on her own. And the last thing was my bed: From the looks of it, someone carefully placed fur beneath me, so that sleeping on solid rock would be more comfortable.

_I'm not Sherlock Holmes, but it's more likely someone saved/helped Nagi and brought her here, than that she did all this own her won. Of course, that would lead us to the question what kind of person would be strong enough to carry a dragon, but he/she might have an animalistic companion like me. Well, Nagi and I are both alive, and that's enough for me._

Since she was still sleeping, I used that time to look around.

I was in some kind of cave system, and it looked like someone lived there for a while. Some relatively well crafted interior decoration and multiple maps every now and then on a wall; they showed different rooms like the Kitchen, Living Room, Bathroom, Library, Bedroom, Stables, Interrogation Room, Trainings Room and many others.

Though I was curious of what was inside of the "Interrogation Room", the blood leaking from the door made me realize I don't want to know.

And everything seemed so, up-to-date, but on the other hand medieval and old. As if the person who created this had knowledge of technology, but not the tools. They even made a microwave!

_This is really confusing_._ Those cult people had more medieval interior design, as far as I could tell, and my armor isn't practical in modern warfare, but this "cave" is rather modern. Where and when am I really?!_

Since I didn't find anything to interesting, I went back to Nagi. She was still asleep, but I noticed a note I seemed to have overlooked before. It read:

[Finally awake, Fuckhead? That yesterday was a brilliant performance. Not only did you leave the fighting to your dragon alone, you also got knocked out!

So first of all, I want you to fly with your dragon in the future, and not get transported by her.

Second, you mustn't have her face danger alone! And don't say you're unable to do anything, I left two weapons you can use in the Trainings Room, so get your lazy ass there and train! Or don't train, if you think you can handle the weapon. But I know that out of the two weapons, you only ever used one.

Third, some people are going to pick you up later. I told them you want to join them, and you better cooperate, they're your only hope to survive. This is the first and last time you're here, so don't count on me saving you again! Well, as long as you stay with them, your chances of dying are slim.]

I was certain I knew that sloppy hand-writing, but I couldn't tell where from.

It took me at least half an hour to get to the "Trainings Room", and it sure wasn't because I'm unable to read maps, the cave was just too big.

Inside the room, there were a lot of training dummies, many weird devices and a lot of scorch marks. Just by the entrance, I found said weapons: An axe and a bow, with many arrows and a quiver. When I saw them I finally got what he/she meant by "you only ever used one", he/she referring to the bow. I wondered why he/she knew I could use a bow, but well, it's none of my business.

Using an axe can't be too hard. It's just swinging and… that's it. Axes are not that complicated. Not that I would now, but it can't be too hard.

* * *

_Ok, maybe I underestimated axes. They're heavier than they look and a lot more unbalanced than you would expect. In the case I have to fight without Nagi, I'd be pretty much screwed. Though I can hit my enemies from afar with my bow, my attacks would be too slow to eliminate before they reach me, and I can't handle that axe properly. But is going to be my enemy? Another monster? Humans? Zombies?_

_In the best case scenario, I would want to avoid any battles at all._

_Yet with all that's happened, I doubt it._

It had been a while since I went to the "Trainings Room", so I left to look for Nagi.

As I entered, the question if I was worthy of meeting her, popped up.

A lion's roar is majestic. A dragon's roar is godly. Quite literally stunning, as my body stopped moving the moment I witnessed her voice piercing the sky, and her wings covering my sight. Nothing could destroy a moment like this, it w-

"So you're the guy he was talking about. You fit the description perfectly." The universe just had such a "_great"_ timing, and decided to send a bulky looking guy, who interrupted in the best moment. His silver haired military cut didn't help, and neither did his violet eyes.

"But no time to talk. I few stay here any longer than necessary, that guy's gonna kill us." He stated. I still don't know who "he" or "that guy" is, aside from the fact that he saved me, but he sure seems like a guy in need of some anger management. But first things first gotta ask the new guy about the more important things.

"You are?" I asked.

"Cassius Sennius Gracilis, second in command of the revolutionary army. You must be Julian, I presume." He responded.

_I never told "that guy" my name, but nonetheless, he knew and told someone else. Who is he?_

"Yep that's me." I muttered. "So, Nagi, ready to go? If your wings still hurt we could just walk."

She tilted her head, and formed her mouth to something that might have been a smile: "I feel stronger than ever before! This nice guy used weird medicine, and my wings are already fully usable again!" She beamed.

Since it was obviously a yes, Cassius and I mounted her, and put on our safety-belts. _Without them, I would have fallen off and died the moment she took off._

"And we have to go where?" I asked. In a desert, aimlessly flying across the sky is unquestionably dumb, even if you cover your skin.

"To the southwest." He answered.

_Oh yeah. A compass. There was something like this. Maybe in my convenient bag that I'm not sure where it came from, I could find a compass._

I rummaged through my bag, and found a compass with another note.

[I figured you weren't prepared in the slightest, so I took the liberty of placing a compass in your pouch. I'm sure even you know aimlessly flying through the desert is unquestionably stupid. And yeah, try not to die. That would suck.]

_I don't know why, but something about him pisses me off. He possess that one character trait that annoyed me whenever a friend of mine had it._

We were only slightly of course, so I told Nagi to fly a little bit more to the left.

* * *

We had been in the air for quite some time, and Cassius decided to break the awkward silence.

"This is actually the first time I've seen a live dragon. How come you met such a rare creature and even tamed her?" he asked.

How was I able to tame her? In a sense, she tamed me, so there's not really a good answer I could give.

"We met under weird circumstances. She saved my life twice, and I'll accompany her where she would want to go, and I think she would do the same for me. And I barely know her for a day!"

"My friend told me you'd be there! That's why I found you!" Nagi chimed.

"And your friend is?" I asked. What person in this world knows me? There's definitely more to it.

"It's a secret!" she laughed.

Aaaaaand I already lost my chance to obtain more information. It might come back, but when you have a dragon as a companion, everything else is irrelevant.

"Seems like we're lucky to have you. Your dragon will give us a huge advantage in battle." Cassius told me.

I didn't even know who the revolution revolts against, why they do it or anything at all.

"Why are you revolting? Sorry I'm asking, but I don't know the situation in this country."

Cassius raised his eyebrows, and sighed.

"This country, Plegia, is a Theocracy. Our ruler, Gangrel is called the Mad King. He treats his subordinates like trash, mercilessly murdering anyone disobeying him. And under his rule, Immigrants are humans with less worth. Additionally he constantly provokes a war with our Neighboring country, Ylisse. But he's not even biggest problem we have! The so called divinely guided Grimleal are allowed to do anything they want! Pillage villages, use anyone they find as a sacrifice for Grima. We fight for a better cause." He explained.

_Now that's a shitty place. Wasteland everywhere, a bad ruler and crazy cult people._

"Theocracies are always shitty. I never thought I would be participating in a revolution, or anything similar. But I'll promise, I'll do anything I can do to help you."

"Anything less, and you won't survive to see the next day." Cassius warned.

_What mess have I gotten myself into?!_

* * *

**I'm really slow. But I'll do my best!**

**I'm Sol D. Mars and I hope to see **_**you**_** again.**


End file.
